roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox Medieval Warfare: Reforged Wiki
Note: The creator has stated IN-GAME that he has discontinued MWR, learn more here: https://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.fandom.com/wiki/MWR_has_been_discontinued. Go to this page to efficiently help this wiki: https://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs Welcome to the Medieval Warfare: Reforged wiki! Medieval Warfare: Reforged is a free ROBLOX user-made game that is the second game of Medieval Warfare. The game is created by ExhodaCameron (ProfessorMagic) and ExohdaCody (Schematics). If you are a good, experienced player, feel free to add your own tips/advice to this wiki. If you are a newbie in need of help, check out all the pages on the wiki. Have fun! ExohdaCameron and ExohdaCody are making a third version of Medieval Warfare: http://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.wikia.com/wiki/Medieval_Warfare:_New_Age Description There are four kingdoms, Korblox, Greywolf, Overseer and Redcliff. They each have their own respective kingdom design. This game is almost completely about killing. Rules * Read this on creating pages on the wiki: http://roblox-medieval-warfare-reforged.wikia.com/wiki/(MUST_READ)_Terms_of_Creations * If you'd like to report a vandalism, please contact DRAGONSLAYER2653 * No spamming/advertising. Will result in warning, then a ban depending on severity. * No vandalizing the wiki * No hacking or support of hacking * Before creating a page, make sure that it is not already here * If wanting to add something to a locked page, ask an admin to edit the locked page as long as it's appropriate * Do not bully other people on the wiki. Bullying will not be tolerated, automatic ban depending on the severity. * Do not threaten the admins, or anyone else in general. Threatening users, (etc. Threatening to block them even though you are not admin) will not be tolerated and will result in a ban with no warning. * Wiping a page of its content will result in an automatic ban * Do NOT scam other people on the wiki! Results in an IP ban with no warning. Latest Update What's new? 3.8.1 What’s New? * ☀️ - The snow has melted and the map has returned to spring! * �� - Enabled Roblox's new terrain grass! Combat Combat is what the whole game is about. Killing grants you levels which in-turn allows you to use better weapons and give you better armor. Raids are a big source of kills, this happens when a king declares war on another kingdom or location. Killing is not a very good source of income though. Gold Coins Gold is the currency in this game. It is used to buy new weapons and health potions. You can get gold by doing the followings. Woodcutting: Woodcutting is a bad way to earn gold. To obtain rare trees (Wanwood trees or above), scatter around the map to look for them, they do not spawn in bases. About one in eight trees drop Strong Wood instead of normal wood. Each time a tree is cut, a new tree spawns shortly after. It is HIGHLY recommended that you only sell Rotwood or below to trader and keep the other woods that are rarer for trading and crafting. Mining: Mining is the easiest way to earn gold. It is recommended that you sell all ores lower than legendary to trader if you are looking forward to earning lots of gold. If you obtain any legendary chest ores, it is highly recommended that you do NOT sell them to the trader and instead trade or use them for weapons. Killing: Killing is a bad way to earn gold. If you get the last hit on a player, you earn a kill and 5 gold plus a health orb. If you did get a hit on a player within 10 seconds of the player dying but did not finish them (the player combat logging, dying to fall damage, or resetting is an exception), you still get a kill but only get 1 gold and a smaller health orb that gives less health. Category:Browse